Movie Night
by AnonymousBicorn
Summary: The Marauders (plus Lily) all cuddle up on a cold winters night to watch Lily and Sirius' favourite Muggle musical. Modern AU Post-Hogwarts


James was completely unaware of the fact that Lily had invited the rest of the Marauders over to watch a movie until Sirius was standing on their doorstep, bundled up in a grey puffer jacket and his old Gryffindor scarf.

"Sirius! How's it going?"

"Cool." Sirius stepped inside "Literally."

James looked at him, bewildered. "The heater in your flat broken, mate?"

"Nah. Lily invited me over to watch a movie with you guys."

Sirius hung up his jacket and scarf.

"LILY!" James shouted

"Yeah?" the redhead appeared from the hall wearing a navy turtleneck and hippogriff slippers.

"You just invited Sirius over without telling me?"

"No." James looked befuddled. "Not _just_ Sirius. The rest of the Marauders as well."

At that second, the doorbell went off.

Lily pushed past James and opened the door to reveal Peter in his ill-fitting Hogwarts winter coat and holding a large bag of mega marshmallows.

"Hey Pete!" Lily stepped out of the way to let Peter into the house.

"Hi guys. You think this will be enough marshmallows?"

"More than enough." Sirius said, eyeing up the bag. "You could probably fit a mammoth in that packaging."

Peter hung his coat up, next to Sirius' puffer jacket. Lily headed towards the living area.

"I'd better set up the area around the TV before Remus gets here. And knowing Remus, I've got enough time to build a luxury pillow fort with electronic moving lights. Peter, can you make the hot chocolate? You make it best."

James stepped back, looking offended. "Come on, James. You can't really call what you make hot chocolate. It's more of a blob of curdled milk with chocolate seasoning."

James entered the living room, sulking, to help set up the blankets. Sirius followed close behind.

Once the blanket fort in the living room was fully constructed and Peter was just adding marshmallows and spray-on whipped cream to the hot chocolate, the doorbell rang for the third time.

Lily and James ran over to the door to welcome Remus into the house while Sirius followed, constantly tripping over blankets and pillows and screaming "Don't leave me behind!"

James twisted the door handle to reveal Remus Lupin, drowning in a black coat, an olive green sweater, a burgundy beanie and his tattiest Gryffindor scarf.

"Am I late?" he asked.

"Not for you." James replied jokingly.

Remus stepped inside and hung his coat and beanie up. He had prominent dark under eyes, circles under his eyes and scars down his cheeks. The full moon had clearly been recently.

"Remus, you look terrible!" Lily stressed.

"I've looked worse." Remus smiled weakly. "So what movie are we watching?"

"It's a muggle musical. Cats."

Sirius' face lit up. "Cats? We're gonna watch Cats?! Why didn't you tell me we were watching Cats? Oh my gosh Lily! I LOVE that movie!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I _know_ you love that movie, I introduced you to it back in sixth year."

"But…" Remus looked slightly perplexed. "Sirius, you're a dog animagus. Why would you love a movie called Cats?"

"The MUSIC, the DANCE, the COSTUMES!" Sirius gasped. "It's ART, Remmy! But of course, you wouldn't understand. You have no appreciation for art."

Remus chuckled over this new edition of Over-Dramatic Sirius.

The five young wizards each curled up in a blanket with their cup of hot chocolate. (Sirius, of course, chose the pastel pink blanket with the word "Lily" embroidered in the corner)

Lily stepped forward to put the DVD in the DVD player.

 _[The Movie Begins]_

"I'm confused. What's happening?"

"Nothing's happening yet, James, the movie just started!"

 _[Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats]_

"Lily, how could you betray me like this? Making me watch a MUSICAL?"

"Shut up, James. It's really good." Lily snapped, sending a throw pillow flying towards James.

"OMYGOSH I LOVE THIS BIT"

"Be quiet, Sirius, you'll disturb the neighbours."

 _[The Naming of the Cats]_

"Sirius, please be quiet. I want to hear what they're saying."  
"I'm saying the same thing as them, Peter!"

"Well you don't say it right."

"Do you want me to tell them about your two-hour recital of 'The Old Gumbie Cat', Lily?"

"Okay! You say it perfectly!"

"Thank you."

 _[The Invitation to the Jellicle Ball]_

James snorted loudly.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked him.

"I just imagined Peter in that costume doing this choreography."

The entire group burst into laughter.

"I did take ballet classes when I was eight…" Peter added, causing even more laughter.

 _[The Old Gumbie Cat]_

"You guys should hear Lily sing this."

"No you shouldn't."

"OH MY GOSH SHE'S NOT REALLY FAT"

"Yes, James, biggest plot twist of the century."

 _[The Rum Tum Tugger]_

"Hey look, it's Cat Sirius!"

"I'm honored to be compared to the great Rum Tum Tugger, Remus."

"Well, you both have stupid hair."

"Speak for yourself James." Said Lily, ruffling up James' messy black hair

 _[Grizabella the Glamour Cat]_

"I didn't know Old Minnie McG was in this movie!" James exclaimed

"Sirius said the exact same thing when we first watched it two years ago"

"Oh come on guys, It doesn't look that much like - oh wait I take that back. Minerva McGonagall ACTED IN THIS MOVIE"

 _[Bustopher Jones: The Cat About Town]_

"Woah it's Cat Peter! We're all cats in this movie."

"Hey! I don't like eating _that_ much!" Said Peter with a facefull of marshmallows

 _[Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer]_

"These guys seem cool." James concluded.

"wAiT nOpE. eVeRyOnE hAtEs tHeM"

 _[Old Deuteronomy]_

"IT'S DUMBLEDORE"

"Sirius also said that"

"Why does everyone love him so much?" Remus asked

"Listen to the lyrics, you noob"

"The lyrics are just explaining how old he is!"

"EXACTLY"

 _[The Awefull Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles]_

"Worst dog costumes ever, just sayin."

"Nah. Second to James' werewolf costume for halloween"

"True that"

 _[The Jellicle Ball]_

"Come on guys" Sirius said standing up. "This is the best bit to dance to"

Next thing, Sirius and Lily were doing the exact choreography on screen, James and peter were trying to and Remus just sat there watching the whole thing unfold (because he couldn't dance to save his own life)

 _[Memory]_

"I had no idea McGonagall could sing…"

"James be quiet. This is an important part"

 _[The Moments of Happiness]_

"Dumbledore can sing as well?"

"Apparently"

 _[Gus, The Theater Cat]_

"Is it just me, or does this cat look like my mum?"  
"Oh my gosh! Guys, Gus looks like Sirius' mum!"

"Woah. I never noticed the similarities!"

 _[Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat]_

"Arthur Weasley is a cat too?"

"Why is everyone we know secretly a cat?"

"WOAH THEY MADE A TRAIN OUT OF JUNK"

 _[Macavity: The Mystery Cat]_

"Ew I don't like this guy. It's okay to be ginger, but bright red is going too far."

"Not to mention he's beating everyone up!"

 _[Magical Mr Mistoffelees]  
_ "Everyone's only listening to this guy cause he has a stupid haircut. I mean, this Mr Mistoffelees guy can't be that - WAIT NEVERMIND HE SPARKLES!"

Sirius and Lily stood up and started singing along obnoxiously and off key.

"GUYS be quiet I'm trying to watch the movie."

 _[Memory]_

"WHY IS IT SO SADDD" James said, wiping his eyes with a tissue."

"Because..."

"Wait she's not actually dead."

 _[Journey to the Heaviside Layer]_

"WAIT I'm confused, Is McGonagall dead or not?"

"Well… yes… but no… but… UGH IT'S HARD TO EXPLAIN"

"Guys shut up. It's nearly over"

 _[The Ad-Dressing of the Cats]_

"So this is the last song?"

"Apart from the credits, yes."

"Nooooooo I don't want it to be over!"

"James, weren't you the one who didn't want to watch this movie in the first place?"

"Yes but I didn't know how good it was!"

After the movie, the group went out into the kitchen.

"That was a really great movie, Lily! Good choice!"

"Thanks, Remus. i thought you guys would like it."

"Lil, can we watch it again tomorrow?" James asked.

"Maybe."

"Can I come over?" Sirius asked.

"Can I also?" Peter questioned.

Peter, Sirius and Remus all grabbed their coats and exited, continuing to discuss the movie all the way back to their flat.


End file.
